


Luffy's Confession

by Geek_Squad



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Luffy Being Luffy, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_Squad/pseuds/Geek_Squad
Summary: Just a cute short story where Luffy asks for advice from the crew on expressing himself.





	Luffy's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me on my blog fangirlincorporate.

Luffy usually knew what he needed to say, but when it came to you he was at a loss for words. Currently he was playing a game of tag, but looking up at you intending to see if you wanted to play he found himself stopping what he was doing standing there staring at you dumbly. Your hair was blown around gently in the sea breeze and Luffy wanted to run his fingers through it, but wasn't sure why. 

"Luffy why did you stop?" Usopp asked waving a hand in front of his face. 

"Huh?" Luffy said turning his gaze from Usopp who looked towards what he had been staring at. 

"Do you want to ask her to join?" 

Luffy shook his head and laughed tagging Usopp saying he was now it. Robin had watched the whole thing with a small smirk looking up at you. Finally feeling all the staring you looked back at everyone in confusion. Had you been daydreaming again? 

"We've reached a new island!" Nami yelled and you jumped down onto the deck excitedly. You couldn't wait to see new things and meet new people. 

You felt someone staring again to see Luffy looking at you. You smiled at him, and when the boat landed you were the first to rush towards the village leaving Luffy behind. Usually he would be right by your side. 

"Something on your mind Captain?" Robin smiled down at Luffy who turned back towards your retreating figure.

"I keep thinking about (y/n)" 

"Do you perhaps like her?" Robin smiled, and Luffy looked at her confused. 

"Of course I do. I like all of you." 

"Do you like her more than us?" Robin continued to question Luffy amused by his responses and confusion. 

"I...I'm not sure. I think so." 

"You should tell her so." Robin said before walking in front of Luffy to follow behind the rest of the crew. Realizing he was the last to leave the ship he rushed off to catch up to the others. His last thought 'how do I tell her?' 

Luffy decided it would be best to ask for advice. So first he went to Nami. "You want to do tell (y/n) you like her, but don't know how to?" Nami smiled mischievously. "You came to the right place Captain." 

Dragging the unsuspecting victim into a jewelry store she helped him pick out something nice for (y/n), and for herself as well. 

Luffy looked at the bracelet unsure this would do it, but followed Nami's advice regaurdless. It was hard to find (y/n), and wasn't surprised to see she was sitting on top of the city hall building looking out at the island in wonder. Stretching his arms he pulled himself up to stand next to her. 

"This is nice isn't it." You said to him glancing over at him from the corner of your eye. "Did you find anything interesting?" 

"I...um...well I got this." Luffy said holding out the simple gold bracelet. 

"You didn't help Nami steal it did you?" 

"She bought it for me. It's for you." 

You took the bracelet putting it on. "You got it for me?" You smiled at your captain hugging him. "It's so pretty thank you." 

"It's what friends do." He said smiling back, but those words didn't sit right with him. What was he supposed to say?

"It's very nice Luffy. I'm going to go see what's in town. Do you want to come with me?" 

"Actually I needed to talk to Usopp. Maybe I'll find you later?" Luffy still wasn't sure this was the right way to go about things, and left to ask advice from Usopp. 

"Sure. I'll see you later then." 

"So you like (y/n) but don't know how to show it?" Usopp said putting both hands on his hip with a triumphant laugh. "That's easy! Make her laugh with a crazy story. Girls like that don't they? Surely she'll think your charming." Usopp nodded at his own advice. "That should do it." 

As appreciative of Usopp's advice Luffy was he wasn't too sure it would work, but was determined to try it anyway. Once again Luffy looked for (y/n) finding her in the middle of town standing with her hands in the giant fountain. 

"Oh Luffy there you are!" You yelled to him pulling him over. "So many people told me that this is a wishing well, and it was here when they build the town." 

"I found a wishing well once." Luffy said putting his own hand in the water. "It was gaurded by these giant apes, and I had to beat them up to get to it. I climbed mountain of gold, and the well was at the very top!" 

You giggled looking at Luffy in amusement. "A mountain of gold huh?" 

Luffy glanced down pursing his lips avoiding your gaze. "It was shiny." 

"You sound like Usopp." You laughed pinching his cheek. "Would you want to take a walk in the garden with me?" 

"I think Zoro needed help with something, but how about after?" 

"Sure Luffy I'll wait to see it with you." 

Surely that wasn't enough to help his case he thought as he went to find Zoro. He should have better advice. Zoro is really smart. 

Zoro raised an eyebrow at his captain. "And you came to me?" 

Luffy nodded plopping down next to his first mate. "You're smart." He said as if that explained everything. 

Zoro grunted putting his weights down crossing his arms over his chest. "Show her your strengths." 

"My strength?" 

Zoro nodded, and Luffy smiled wide. That was an easy one. He walked in the direction he had last seen (y/n). She wanted to see the gardens so he followed a sign. Seeing her standing there talking to someone else made him stop. 

She was laughing and he put a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Luffy's blood boiled at the scene marching over wrapping an arm around your waist. You looked at him in surprise, but Luffy was staring down the man you had been talking to. 

"Beat it." Luffy said puffing his chest up. 

"Or what?" The man said looking down at Luffy. "You gonna hit me?" 

"Luffy he wasn't doing anything wrong. What's gotten into you?" You said stepping out of his hold looking at the shaking captain in confusion. "You should go." You said to the man putting yourself between him and Luffy. 

Bringing his attention back to you he smiled taking your hand in his ignoring Luffy right behind you as he kissed your hand. "It was nice to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself." 

You took your hand back with a forced smile unprepared for Luffy to launch his fist over your shoulder right into the guys face before half dragging you away. That counted as stregnth right? He thought, but too angry to really process the situation. 

"Luffy what gives? You cant just punch people!" 

"He was...he was-" 

"He was what?" You said taking a calming breath looking at your captain struggling to find words. 

"He was a bad guy." Luffy said finally coming to that conclusion on his own. "He had a weird look to him." 

"I'm going to go back to the ship. I think you should cool off. That's not like you." You shook your head at him walking away content to walk through the gardens another day. 

"What was it that came over me?" Luffy asked himself spotting Chopper in the distance. Luffy ran over hoping he could shine some light on the subject. 

"It sounds like you got jealous." 

"Jealous?" Luffy tilted his head at word. 

"It means that you were envious of what that guy was doing to (y/n). Envy is something that you feel when you want something someone else has." 

Luffy took a moment to process the information the two interrupted by Brook. 

"Yo ho ho ho what are you looking so serious for?" 

"Luffy realized he has feeling for (y/n), and got jealous and punched someone. Now he doesn't know how to fix the situation because she's mad at him." 

"Apologize." Brook said to him. "Women like to talk about feelings. You won't get through to her with actions. She needs to hear what you have to say. You're a man of action Luffy, but this isn't something you can solve with your fist. Talking isn't really your thing, but you'll have to just this once." 

Luffy got up dusting off his shorts. He didn't look at either of his friends deciding that this is the advice he needed, and headed towards the ship to find (y/n)

He found her sitting in his spot, but couldn't be upset about it and just sat with his legs crossed next to her. "I want to apologize." 

"Apologize?" 

"You were right to say that he didn't do anything wrong, and I was wrong to hit him." 

"Is that so?" You looked at Luffy with an amused smile, but he had yet to look at you. 

"Will you accept my apology? I didn't mean to upset you." 

"Of course I accept your apology. You were just looking out for me. Just like you always do." 

Luffy looked up at you then with a smile on his face and you could feel your chest warming up. He always had a way of making you happy even on your worst days. 

"You're staring." You said to him. 

"I think you're really pretty." 

You blushed turning away from him. The two of you looking back out at the ocean. 

"I want to tell you that I-" You cut him off putting a finger to his lips looking at him. You smiled at him with a knowing look in your eye. Luffy tilted his head in confusion and you just pulled his hat over his eyes. 

"You don't have to say anything Luffy. I already know." You held your hand out to him and he took it with a smile that would shake the world. "Lets go eat. Sanji made our favorites."


End file.
